


Because I know you

by astimegoesby



Category: Emmerdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astimegoesby/pseuds/astimegoesby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert turns up on Aaron's doorstep battered and bruised and they talk, finally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I know you

'Robert!!' Aaron shouted as he pulled open the door and saw a battered Robert, leaning against the side of the door.

'I'm sorry' Robert croaked.

'What happened? C'mere get inside.' Aaron said helping Robert in to the living room and onto the couch.

'It looks worse than it is.' Robert said as soon as he hit the couch. Aaron sat down next to him and took his face in his hands gently. He had a cut just under his eyebrow and a nasty bruise had already formed under his eye. He had a cut lip and the side of his face was covered in dry blood and dirt.

'Robert what happened?' Aaron whispered as his eyes filled with tears seeing his boyfriend in this state.

'I interrupted two guys breaking into my car and well... this happened.' Robert groaned as he lifted his arm to point at his face.

'Dammit Robert' Aaron said as he pulled his boyfriend into a hug only to be met by a loud groan. 'Sorry, sorry I wasn't thinking.'

'Have you seen a doctor?'

'Yeah the firm had one come check me out. Few cuts and bruises nothing major, don't have a concussion or anything. I'll be sore for a few days though.' Robert explained as he rested his head against the back of the sofa. 'I'm sorry I was so late, I know we had plans.'

'Hey don't apologise.' Aaron reassured Robert. Robert had really stuck to what he said during the trial when he said he wasn't going to let Aaron down. He had been a constant presence that Aaron could rely on since Gordon had been found guilty. 'You couldn't help this.'

'I feel like an idiot.' Robert said quietly. Aaron didn't think he had ever heard Robert sound so small.

'What do you mean?'

'I don't know I just felt so helpless. I was checking an email on my way to the car and wasn't paying attention and I guess one of them was keeping watch and he just whacked me out of nowhere and I fell to the ground... I don't know they caught me off guard and I just couldn't react or defend myself.' Robert shrugged his eyes glazed with unshed tears. Aaron had never seen Robert look so childlike or defeated before and after everything Robert had help Aaron through, he was determined to be there for his boyfriend 100% over the next few days.

'I think I'll just go, you don't need this.' Robert said as he tried to get up off the couch only to be gently pushed back by Aaron.

'Don't ever say that okay. Our relationship isn't just you looking out for me all the time, it works both ways.'

'I like when you call this a relationship.' Robert joked half-heartedly, brushing off what Aaron had actual said.

'Well that's what this is isn't it?' Aaron smiled as he ran his fingers through Robert’s blonde hair.

'Yeah. It's just nice to hear.' Robert breathed as he closed his eyes.

'Hey come on, you need a shower and then you can sleep.' Aaron said as he pulled Robert off the couch into a standing position and wrapped his arm around his waist.

Robert moved up the stairs and into Aaron's bedroom with Aaron following close behind.

Aaron turned Robert around and began unbuttoning his shirt.

'I can do it.' Robert said as he put his hands over Aaron's.

'I know you can but I just want to help.' Aaron said as he continued finishing undoing the buttons on Robert's stained shirt.

'Aaron it's just a few cuts and bruises.'

'No it's not, they hurt you. Don't brush it off, not in front of me.' Aaron said as he stood in front of a shirtless Robert and inspected his torso. There was light bruising on his right side but the rest of his body looked okay as far as Aaron could see.

'I'll run the shower then I'm just going to run down and ask my mum to pick up Liv from Gabby's.' Aaron explained as he began to walk out of the room.

'Aaron I can just go home.' Robert said as he pulled his shirt back over his shoulders.

'I don't want you to go home. I want you here, I want to look after you.'

'But Liv..?' Robert was used to coming second best to Liv since he and Aaron had gotten back together. He understood that Liv needed her big brother after everything they had been through but he also felt like sometimes it was because Aaron didn't want to get too close to Robert which he also understood considering how badly he had once treated him.

‘Yeah my mum will get her.’ Aaron shrugged. ‘Just stay here Robert, please.’  
Robert nodded and pulled off his shirt and slacks as Aaron walked towards the bathroom to switch on the shower. 

By the time Aaron got back upstairs Robert had showered and changed.

‘I borrowed a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Is that okay?’

‘Why are you being like this?’ Aaron asked as he sat down on the side of the bed. First Robert had tried to go home so Aaron didn’t have to look after him and now he was making sure it was okay it he could borrow a pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

‘Like what?’ 

‘Like you’re an inconvenience.’ 

Robert remained quiet. He didn’t want to argue with Aaron or cause any tension between them.

‘What is this about Robert?’

‘Look I just don’t want you to feel like you have to look after me.’ Robert explained.

‘Feel like I have to?’ Aaron asked as if Robert had just said something stupid.

‘Let’s just leave it Aaron.’

‘No not when you’re being like this, I want to know what’s wrong.’ 

‘How do you know anything is even wrong?’

‘Because I know YOU.’ Aaron raised his voice. Robert could see that if he didn’t start speaking that it would only make things worse.

‘Fine. Look I know you wanted to take things slow and with everything with Liv that’s how it has had to be anyway but I feel like you’re deliberately trying to keep your distance in case I hurt you again so I guess I don’t want you to feel like you need to be here for me if you don’t feel comfortable.’ Robert explained. He broke eye contact with Aaron and put his face in his hands wincing slightly as he came into contact with the cut on his face. Aaron took a deep breath before taking hold of Robert’s wrist and making him look at him again.

‘I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel like that.’ Aaron started but was soon interrupted.

‘Aaron it’s not your fault.’

‘Robert stop. You hurt me a lot before but I’ve forgiven you for that, I wouldn’t have given you a second chance if I hadn’t. You’ve seen what Liv has been like and I know she’s taking up all my time and I’m sorry about that, it hasn’t been fair on you. I said I wanted to give this another go and I meant that. I haven’t deliberately been keeping my distance because I’m afraid you’ll hurt me. I’m finding it hard to balance anything but Liv right now and that’s not been fair to you.’ Aaron explained and linked his fingers with Robert’s. ‘I want us Robert, okay? We’re going to mess up and we’re going to make mistakes but don’t hold back what you’re feeling because you’re afraid you’ll hurt my feelings or whatever. You need to feel comfortable in this relationship too.’

Robert nodded and leaned forward brushing his lips lazily against Aarons. Aaron pulled Robert closer, deepening the kiss only to be pushed back as Robert winced in pain with the cut on his lip. 

‘I’m sorry’ Aaron laughed as he leaned his forward and kissed Robert’s forehead. ‘I’ll go and get you some ice for your eye and lip.’

‘No, I’ll ice it tomorrow.’ Robert said grabbing Aaron’s hand and pulling him back towards the bed.

‘It’s probably going to look worse in the morning if you don’t.’

‘I don’t care, I’m tired. I just want to lie down with you.’

‘Okay.’ Aaron relented and lay down on the bed next to Robert, his hand creeping up Robert’s shirt and resting there. 

‘I was scared today.’ Robert whispered after a few minutes of silence. ‘I know I’ve got a punchable face so I can usually see it coming but I didn’t today. I guess I don’t like being caught off guard like that.’

‘I know. I’m sorry this happened to you.’ Aaron said as he lifted his body so he was hovering over Robert slightly. 

‘Thank you, knowing you’re here really is the best feeling in the world. I feel safe.’ 

‘I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.’ Aaron said as he gently kissed Robert.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is really appreciated :)


End file.
